


Forget Paris

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Series: Season One [16]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 18:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13464390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Post We'll Always Have Paris.  Beverly and Jean-Luc discuss their past...and present over a glass of wine.





	Forget Paris

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this is how I kind of picture their relationship.

“I see your ‘old friend’ has returned to the laboratory with her husband,” Beverly said as she gratefully took the glass of wine Jean-Luc held out to her.

“Yes...she did,” Jean-Luc cautiously answered, not sure where Beverly was going with her statement. 

“Such a shame.”

“Hm?”

“Well, it was fairly obvious she still has feelings for you...” Beverly trailed off and studied her best friend. “And I bet you still have feelings for her, too.”

“Beverly, she’s married.” 

“So? That hasn’t stopped you before.”  She grinned.  Of course she knew Jean-Luc had had feelings for her back when they first met. It had been obvious every time he looked at her.  Now that she thought about it, he still looked at her that same way. 

“Yes, well...it doesn’t matter. We were together a long time ago. I think she’s quite happy with Doctor Manheim.”  Jean-Luc took a seat opposite Beverly and sipped his wine.

“Like how you thought I was happy with Jack?”  Jean-Luc stilled his glass halfway to his mouth and gaped at Beverly. “Weren’t you?”

“Not entirely.  He was a good husband and a decent father, and I did love him....I just...wasn’t...well, I wasn’t in love with him.”  Beverly studied the maroon coloured liquid in her glass so she wouldn’t have to meet Jean-Luc’s eyes.  The truth was, she had started to fall in love with Jean-Luc  over the course of their close friendship they shared over the years since her husband’s death. Before his death too, if she was honest with herself. 

“I see. And you think Jenice is in love with me? I can assure you, Beverly, I am not in love with her.  Perhaps I was over twenty years ago when I met her, but I walked away from her.”

“Well, maybe it was a lingering look for lost love I saw her give you instead. Tell me about her?”  She took another sip of her wine.  “It was over twenty years ago, Bev.  Thirty, almost.  Jenice had been my mother’s nurse in her last months when Papa and Robert had been unable to take care of her.  I returned as soon as I could, but I only had three weeks with Maman before she...”  Beverly reached out and took Jean-Luc’s hand.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t realise that was how you met.”  Jean-Luc gave her hand a squeeze.  “It’s alright.  Jenice and I began to see each other and I guess I was a bit of a mess over losing Maman and I nearly tossed in my commission... but then I heard from Walker and I realised I didn’t love her enough to leave the stars...so I left.”

“And you were married to your ship until she was destroyed...”

“Yes, I...I was. I’m not sure I want to be married to this ship, though.  I think I might like...well, I’m quite happy sharing my life with you the way we are right now, aren’t you?”  Jean-Luc leaned over and gave Beverly a gentle kiss.

“Hmm. For now.”  Beverly knew at some point one or both of them would want something more than either was willing to give, but until then, she was just going to enjoy spending time with her best friend. 


End file.
